Flame's Beginning
by Daniel Wilks
Summary: Kicked out of the streets of New York, Sam Jackson had been forced to move to Gotham City. But, when evil starts to lurk in the timid streets, Its up to him to don on the motorcycle goggles of justice and kick its butt, one fiery fist and take out meal at a time. (Shadow Warriors Backstory)
1. A Bus Ride to a New Life

**Finally, after so long, I am back, active as ever! So sorry for the hiatus for Drawn: the Painted Tower, but hopefully i can get to that in the near future! But, for now, i have a back story for the OC that has been featured in shadow knights1121 story, Shadow Warriors. Yes, if you have read it, and if you didn't, do so, I am doing a story for my OC which i created for that story, Gauntlet, The Demigod of Fire, The Warrior of Vulcan, and member of the Shadow Warriors. I just want to say a few words before starting this off, thank you Shadow knight for including Gauntlet in Shadow Warriors and everyone else who had contributed it is truly a masterpiece to behold and be a part of, and also YOU for reading this. With that said, Review and Enjoy.  
**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own DC comics, and their respected characters. Nor some of the buildings from shadowknight1121's story. I have included them to make this authentic as possible to the Shadow Warriors timeline, not this timeline.  
**

* * *

Monday.

A heavy downpour of rain cascaded over a small transit bus, the tires of the bus occasionally splashing into a puddle from time to time. The few passengers of the vehicle were looking out of the window, or checking their watches for the time.

If the driver of this bus would look up from his driving to the passengers, he would see that most of them were scruffy looking business men, two looked like drug addicts in dirty coats and fingerless gloves who were trying to hide the little ticks and twitches of their eyes or fingers, and one teenager, looking about 17 years old.

He was wearing a dark green light jacket, military style kind of look, with the shoulder patches, chest pockets, and patches on his right arm sleeve, with a hoodie underneath. His head was down, looking at the leather gloves on his hands, which was odd, since there was air conditioning on and was blasting warm air from the floor vents.

The driver, who was silent for the entire drive, called out a single stop in a gruff voice.

"Last stop, Gotham City."

The teen looked, strangely bright blue eyes underneath long brown bed head hair. He had only looked at his hands, which were folded in his lap for the entire trip. The kid stood up with the others and as the bus stopped at a seedy looking station, with blinking bulbs and walls that were heavily vandalized by unreadable graffiti, walked off of the bus.

The driver got off with them, and as soon they all stepped off the bus, the bus driver then pulled open the luggage compartment.

One by one, the business men got their luggage, with some complaints that the contents of their luggage may have been broken or had been affected some way, but the driver just rolled his eyes and continued to hand out their luggage. Then, the kid stepped up.

The driver gave a questionable look at him as he grabbed a leather trunk, a small duffel bag, and a handmade rucksack. " Any of this yours?" He asked. "Yeah." The kid said. "All that stuff is mine." The driver gave him a strange look as he handed the luggage to him. "You look a little young to be traveling by yourself aren't you?" The kid took it and replied. "Yeah, I am."

"There's someone here lookin' for you?" The driver asked again.

"Yeah."

"Well, where is he then?"

"Not here yet." The kid said, with a little suspicion in it.

"Hey, I was just asking, don't take offense to my questions."

"I'm not taking any offense, it's just that you shouldn't be asking stuff that doesn't worry you."

With that, he walked down the stairs, which lead to the exit of the station, leaving behind a bus driver, who scratched his head, then went back into his bus, which exited the station, headlights blaring on the road as it turned around to go on its reverse route.

* * *

I reached the end of the stairs, just a little after the time I finished my conversation with that nosy bus driver, what gave him the right to be in my business? I didn't say he could. "_Alright."_ I thought as I quickly walked down stairs, "_enough of that bus driver incident, time to find a map of Gotham, so I can get around and such._"

Sure enough, there was one at the help desk. I quickly nabbed it and stuffed it into my pocket. I also grabbed a classified magazine at the help desk as well. I walked over to the nearest bench, and sat on it. While sitting on a bench leafing through the magazine, I finally found a place.

It was off of West and Wayne Street. It was a small apartment that was above a Korean take-out place, and it was cheap too, by Gotham standards. That should be perfect for my situation at the moment. I grabbed my rucksack from off the floor, and stuffed the magazine into it.

Then, I stood up, picked up my luggage, and slowly, turned to the exit of the bus station. I then took my first steps into Gotham, the city that would be my home, for the rest of my life.

Gotham. Not a bad city to move to, once you think about it. Since my old apartment in New York had been ratted out by the police force there, I had been on the lookout for a place somewhere else to start myself up again. I already had my luggage in my right hand and necessary items in the duffel bag that I clutched in my left. My rucksack was already on my back, thank goodness.

My leather gloves were already on my hands, even on the bus since, it was pretty chilly outside, and I didn't want to freeze my hands off, if you were wondering. Still, it didn't do anything for my other parts, like my ass. At least it wasn't snowing, or worse. I don't know, but- Oh! Well, look at that!

As I walked out of the station, I caught a glimpse of huge buildings, just above the horizon. There were four of them, and all of the most of them looked fancy, with the logos on the top of them.

One read, " Kinsley Medical Building", another read, "Franz International." Both buildings were massive, but there was a slight difference with the design. The Medical building was white, with reflective windows and paneling. It also narrow, with a small ledge at the top of it. Franz International was a big, chunky rectangular building with small radars and antennas peeking out from the top of it.

But, the two biggest towers were… imposing.

Being a New Yorker, an Ex-New Yorker, I reminded myself, and all, I've seen some impressive buildings in my time. But the sight of these two skyscrapers? I wasn't ready for them at all, apparently. I gaped at what would be my welcoming sight of Gotham; the massive buildings of Wayne-Tech, and the smaller, but still imposing, Warney-Tec. I nodded at them, impressed.

_Eat your heart out, Empire State._ I thought as I stared at them both. Both buildings were tall, tall enough to actually touch the sky, and had silver paneling on them. Yet Warney-Tec was a little smaller and, I noticed, and I though it strange, in the Wayne-Tech building's shadow. It was also a little darker than the larger building in color. Still it was impressive, even though I wasn't in the main city plaza so I can truly gape at it.

Then, I realized that I was too deep in my thoughts about the buildings that I didn't notice my shivering body. Also, I didn't notice my nose was dripping. I need to get out of this rain, or else I'll catch something nasty. I turned to the left, then the right. No taxi to pick me up. I sighed and adjusted my load.

_Well_. I thought. _Looks like I have to hoof it. The apartment doesn't look far away, and I can hail a taxi if I have to. If I can find one, that is._ I peeled myself away from the sight of the buildings and walked to my right, searching for the illusive corner where the open apartment was. As I walked passed small shops and apartment buildings with brick outsides, not to mention smaller houses that had seen better days.

People started to give me strange looks as they walked by me, I got the feeling that I was building up a status already as a local hoodlum from some other sad-ass place, like Metropolis or somewhere else.

"Tch" I snorted.

I wish I lived there; instead I was holed up in New York, until I had made enough money for the bus here. At least there was some dignity of being part of bigger picture with the alliance that these two cities have put up with ever since the justice league was set up, with all the heroes it produced and made famous, including that ass-kisser Superman and the gothic, tight assed man himself; Batman.

I should be afraid; this is his city after all. But, why should I be afraid? I haven't done anything… yet. I walked a little more, quickening my pace because of the rain and the slowly numbing cold. That's when I heard a scream. It sounded like a woman's, and it was quickly followed by the sound of jeering of men. Judging by the sound of them, there were probably four of the guys.

My pace quickened and before I knew it, I was jogging towards an alleyway. It was pretty spacious, with trashcans and bags aligned against the brick walls, some of the bags had holes in them, spilling out garbage onto the concrete. Another scream, a little louder, and a little closer too, came from the end of the alley.

"Help!"

"Aww whatza matta? Scared, bitch?"

"Yeah, yeah!"

"That's talking to 'er Larry!"

"Shut up!"

"Both of you, shaddap!"

"Sorry boss…"

The lady and the thugs were at the end of it, I guessed, and sadly they were.

The woman in question was a petite looking blonde in an overcoat, her short frizzy blonde hair was wet from the rain. She was about my size, 5-10-ish in height, and was frightened, as anyone would be if these guys, brutes in height, muscles, and small in the brains department, hopefully, and judging by their language that I had overheard. "Please!" she cried, desperately. "Don't do this!"

A Thug with a Mohawk and a torn prison uniform, Larry, I think it was, cackled some more. "Oh? And why shouldn't I, Bitch?" He mocked, grabbing her arm, and in turn, ripped a sleeve of the overcoat. I sighed, " _Just like in New York."_ I thought as I rolled my neck around, relaxing some muscles in there. I then called to the bozos.

"Hey!" The lady said don't do… whatever you were going to do to her..."

Dammit. Messed up my line, bad look, bad look. I coughed, trying to hide my embarrassment, and tried again. Thankfully none of the thugs had heard me.

"Yeah! Don't do it! Someone could get hurt! Probably you guys to top it off!"

The thugs noticed, turned, and stared at me in a "What the Hell?" sort of way. Larry turned his back to the girl and called out to me. "Hey! Who the hell are you?!" I thought for a second before replying, "Oh, well, I heard the ruckus and now I find you guys ganging up on that there lady, so, I'm here to stop you… fiends?"

The thugs looked at each other, and did something that astounded me.

They started to laugh.

"What-what the hell is this clown doing in our turf?"

"He ain't the Joker, fool, he's Joker JR!"

"Bwahahahahah!"

"Oh man, my sides, my sides!"

A vein started to pop in my forehead and my right eye started to twitch in anger. Clown? Joker Jr? They thought I was some stupid-ass comedian? Well, that does it!

"I'm not Joker Jr, By the way." I said, walking up to them. When I walked up to one of the thugs, I threw my luggage at him, while muttering, "Hold this." The suitcases surprised him so much that his eyes widened as they connected to his ugly mug and chest. I then cracked my knuckles and threw the first punch.

"I'M-", I shouted, punching a thug in the face, and then kneeing him in the stomach. He groaned and I grabbed his head and smashed it into the wall, knocking him out with a bloody nose. "THE GUY-" I continued, performing two haymakers on two charging thugs. They had pulled out pipes from a dumpster and tried to use them on me. I then grabbed one thug by his collar and kicked him in the chin which drove him into the garbage dumpster; the other I round-house kicked in the chest, then I grabbed his face and put it into the bricks, holding him there.

"Stop!" I turned to see that the last one had pulled a black snub-nosed revolver with an oak handle from the back of his pants. He pulled back the hammer with a click and held it in his left hand, then moved it to his right. I looked at him, then back to the whimpering thug in my right hand and pulled his head back, then slammed it into the wall. He gave out a small groan as he sunk to the pavement. "I said stop, fool!"

I sighed and turned around, putting up my hands. "Yeah, that's right, you turn around. Don't you come any closer!" I nodded, and took a small step towards him. "Yo! Don't come any closer!' He gestured with his gun that I shouldn't take another step, but I ignored him. I took another step. He was sweating a little, or was it the rain? I didn't care. But at the last moment, he fired a bullet at me.

Thunder boomed from the sky and the rain started to come down harder. The thug pulled back the hammer again. I looked up from blocked arms, a bullet hole in my right sleeve, yet no blood. The thug 's eyes widened and he backed up. "Who-what- what are you?" he whispered, stammering a little. A small flash of silver and the thug was out, groaning. I looked down at him, and then walked over to the thug I threw my luggage at and picked up said luggage.

"The guy who kicked your ass." I told the unconscious body. I poked his head with my sneaker.

"Hey."

I turned. The speaker was the woman I saved. "Hey, um, wow, I- I don't know what to say, but… That was impressive!"

I snorted,

"Yeah, I guess that was impressive."

The woman smiled, "You guess? That was amazing! And- wait, are you a new hero or something? Cause, I saw that bullet hit you in the arm, and I didn't see any blood, so, are you a mutant or something? I mean, do you have skin hardening powers?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "No, I'm not a mutant, less a hero, I just heard a scream and got lucky with those thugs, I mean-" I tried to explain, but the woman interrupted me " Can we not talk in the rain? It's a little cold outside and I'm freezing." I nodded, and, as if it was scripted, sneezed. She giggled, then gave me a questioning look.

"By the way, what was your name, i didn't catch it when you kicked those thugs to the curb."

I nodded and slung the duffel bag across my chest to hold out my left hand.

"My name is Sam, Sam Jackson."

She took it, "Missy Samson." she said with a smile. With that, she walked me out of the alley, leaving behind the groaning thugs in our wake.


	2. First Night in Gotham

**Okay! Chapter 2 is up and running finally! so sorry this wasn't up earlier. I really tried to get this chapter uploaded sooner, but it didnt go my way the past couple of days... Heh, But, enough of that, I first want to get some people mentioned before we start...**

**shadow knight1121: Thank you for reviewing, man! really appreciate it!  
**

**The Illusive Mann: Same as you! Thank you so much, and hopefully Red is getting some more reviews than me... but, I still need more...  
**

**JediMasterchris1: Well, you can stop waiting, cause its up!  
**

**That said, and with some guys thanked, Lets get started!  
**

**Disclaimer!: I don't own Anything of DC comics, and their respected characters. Gauntlet and the other characters that i have put into here are mine.  
**

It turned out she lived only a couple of blocks down from here, in what she called the "poor region". And those thugs mistook her for a rich daughter of a businessman or something when actually she borrowed the overcoat from a friend for the night.

"It was a nice move on Mark's part", she continued as we walked to her place, "But I had told him that this doesn't change the fact that we can't be together anymore. I told him many times, to tell the truth. I swear that boy is hell-bent on me being his girlfriend."

"Well, haven't you even tried the two of you together?" I asked.

"Well… Yes, but it hasn't worked out for the best. He turned out to be a egomaniac with a sick twisted sense of humor."

I looked up from under my hood.

"How twisted is it?" I asked, and Missy pursed her lips in thought.

"Well," She started, "It's not twisted, it's just… He's just stupid, that's what I'm trying to say."

"In what way?"

She sighed and shrugged, "He thinks that going to bars and getting drunk is his way of having a fun time. I mean, I don't mind, but if we had continued that, then I wouldn't be myself. I would be a stupid drunkard's wife. I had to break up with him since it was too much for me." I raised an eyebrow. "…And how is that connected to his humor?" Missy chuckled, "The jokes he tells the bartenders at that place are so stupid, and they mostly had to do with blondes."

"Ouch." I chuckled. She then gently slapped the back of my head.

"Ow!"

Even though it was gentle, the slap did sting a little.

"That was for that comment."

"Jeez, cut a guy some slack, will ya? Damn, that hurt!"

She giggled again. I smiled, and laughed with her, rubbing the back of my neck.

I had asked her if she needed the company of a, what she calls me, friend of hers for safeties sake. She said yes, and also if I wanted to stay for a while, in case the rain lets up. I agreed to that too, and with that, we pulled up our collars, I had to pull up my hood again since it slipped when I was fighting those thugs, and started the long walk.

A couple of minutes later of walking in silence together, not in awkward silence but in a companion-ship silence, we had finally made it to her apartment complex. It looked run-down like the others, but that one was a little crumbly looking. A flickering neon sign in the front window read, "The Velvet Room Complex and Lounge."

As Missy walked up the ruined concrete stairs she reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out a key, which she used to unlock the complex's front door. I then stopped in front of the steps, unsure of what to do. I mean, she seemed nice enough, but I'm entering a total stranger's place, with no one to call if I needed to be driven to his or her cozy little nook in this strange city.

Missy looked back and noticed my uncertainty. "What's with the face?"

"Oh?" I snapped out of my train of thought.

Missy smiled gently, realizing my dilemma I might be facing. "Oh. Hey, c'mon, it's okay. I'll let you in for a couple of minutes, then you can be on your way to wherever you were going, K?" I nodded and walked up the dilapidated steps like no one's business.

We then both entered the building, and I had to hold my breath when I first got a whiff of the place. It smelt like mothballs mixed with the smell of musty fur and dirty carpeting. There were mailboxes along the right side of the front room, and straight ahead of me was a large lounge area with a stage, a working bar, and a small dance floor. The place looked empty except for a couple of shady-looking people sitting on small stools and drinking small glasses of whiskey whilst a pre-recorded band was playing something too slow for my taste in jazz.

I turned to Missy, hoping she would explain to me why the hell someone would put something like this in an apartment complex. But, she wasn't there. Instead, I saw her waiting outside a wooden door with a small console next to it. A ding sounded, and Missy opened the door, and pulled to the side an elevator grate. She hopped in and motioned for me to enter the elevator as well. I nodded, eyes wide, as I stepped in with her.

God, It smelled worse. Missy was apparently a girl with no sense of smell, cause she wasn't affected at all. Maybe because she was living here for so long she got used to the smell of dirty carpet that wasn't cleaned in… what a billion years? Maybe a little later than that, I don't know. I was still thinking those thoughts when the elevator dinged again, telling us from the floor light that this was the 5th floor.

Missy grabbed the grate again and pulled it to the side before opening the door. The long hallway was an interior decorators nightmare. Peeling yellow wallpaper hung in rolls along the walls, some of it was even ripped. A loud party was taking place in one of the apartments, number 12 it was. I looked with a quizzical feature on my face at a small couple making out next to a small wooden table that had a flower vase on it.

I looked away as the girl gave a small giggle and started to take off the guy's shirt off, slowly and deliberately. "Yeah, the neighbors are bad, aren't they?" Missy called back to me. "Yeah, they are something, aren't they?" I asked. "Yeah, well apart from that, this place is… nice."

'Nice?"

She nodded. "I mean, it's not my cup of coffee, but, the circumstances say that I must live here. Sam, life in Gotham is very different than where you came from, I think." Her voice had a sad twinge in it; I decided to inquire further. "Why's that?" I asked. Missy didn't say anything at that question.

Did I say something a little too personal or something? God-Friggin'-Dammit Sam, way to go! You made yourself a fool two times today! And that's not even your personal record! Great!

I sighed at my own stupidity and adjusted my rucksack.

"Okay, here we are!" I stopped. Missy stood before apartment Number 23. She pulled out the same key she used to unlock the complex's front door, and used that on the apartment door. With a small "Click", it opened onto her little apartment. She turned to me, smiling. "Come on in." I nodded and, being the polite guest I am, wiped my shoes on the mat.

* * *

The room her apartment was in was a mess. It was, literally, one room. The only separate room that I could have seen was the bathroom. As soon as she entered her little apartment, Missy took off her overcoat, revealing that she was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a picture of a penguin in a suit with the words, "Classy Suits since 1923" and a pair of blue jeans.

I followed her example and took off my jacket as well.

"So!" she exclaimed. "Lets see if we have anything in the cabinets… You want something to drink?" I shrugged and dropped my bags next to the couch. "What is there", I asked. Missy started to rummage through the cupboards and finally pulled out a small box that had the label, "Green Tea,"

"Well, we have this, I already finished off the coffee that I had bought a little while ago…"

"No, its fine." I reassured her, "To tell the truth, I prefer tea over coffee, the bitter taste is too much for me, to be honest." She gave a sigh of relief then grabbed a kettle from the sink. "Oh good, I'll get it started then."

I watched Missy as she busied herself in the kitchen, getting the kettle filled with water and when she got it on a little stovetop, she turned it on. "Well, that's taken care of. Now, I need to ask you something."

I was slightly taken aback, but I leaned forward and nodded. "Go ahead." Missy pulled up a chair and settled herself. "Well, How old are you exactly?" I was about to say my answer, but she continued, "I ask this since, well, you look a little young to be kicking grown men's Asses for damsels in distress. But first, I wanna guess, can I, first?" I shrugged, and then she looked at me for a long time before guessing, "16?"

"17." I corrected her.

Missy stood up and raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? You're not kidding me?"

"Nope."

She put her hands on her hips, and shook her head in disbelief. "Sam, you must be a badass, or just stupid to pull that move on those guys you beat up."

"Uh… Thanks…"

Okay, these compliments were getting a tiny bit old in my opinion. I cleared my throat and then said, "I get it, you're thankful. But, could you just… stop?"

That caused her to laugh.

"All right, I'll stop. The humble hero doesn't want thanks for his endeavors! I'm sorry all-powerful hero!" I gave out a sigh and raised my gloved hands to my face, mentally banging my head against a wall.

A few minutes later, the metal kettle started to whistle. Missy stood up from our little game of cards we had set up to pass some time away and grabbed the kettle from the stove top. She poured the boiling water into the mugs that already had their tea bags in them. Missy brought them over to the table and also some spoons to stir the tea with. "There, that should warm us both up."

I took the mug from her hands and placed it next to my hand of cards. I stirred the tea around in the water, and took a sip.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! That's boiling hot water you just drank!"

Too late, the hot elixir had already hit my stomach, and it already started to emit warmth. "Hm?" I said, picking up my cards. Missy looked at me, eyes narrowed, and with her mug already on the table and cards in her hands as well. More time passed, and we just sat there at that little kitchen table, talking, redoing some card games, and just enjoying our time together.

At one point, Missy looked up at the clock and gasped. "Oh, dear. It's about time for dinner." I stood up from my chair and started to leave the apartment, but Missy stopped me. "What the hell are you doing?" I started to put my coat on, and leaned forward to grab my luggage.

"I think I've been here for so long, I should probably get going to that place I was looking at…"

"no, wait, stay a little while more, I can do dinner. Besides, the rain hasn't let up at all." Sure enough, She was right. The rain outside started to hit harder. I sighed and dropped my luggage, again. All right, she won. Besides, I was getting hungry. "Fine, I'll stay a little longer. But only for dinner."

She clapped her hands in delight and ran to the kitchen. But, a small groan came from her as she opened the refrigerator. "No food. Damn, girl, you are so off your game today… ah well." I peeked into the kitchen to see Missy closing the refrigerator. "Sorry bud, looks like you won't get any food from here. I guess I'll have to pull out the ol' take out menu… god it's been forever since I pulled it out."

She turned and opened up a crumpled up piece of paper, which she unfolded. Then, she turned it to the front side and picked up her phone from its charger and dialed the number. "Hello?" Missy asked, and then waited before she spoke again.

"Yes…Take-out, please… alright, hang on…" She then opened the menu, and looked at it for three seconds before she said, "Number 12, please… no, no sauce… Can you do it separate? Oh? Thanks."

Missy then put her hand on the receiver. She pushed the menu to me and motioned for me to look at it. I took it and leafed through. Nothing much but soups, rice dishes… and then the Number 17 popped into view. It was one single bowl of rice with an egg at the bottom, with sliced beef and clear noodles on top, a dusting of peanuts and a kimchi sauce completed the monstrosity. A dieter's nightmare, all for a small payment of $15.99 plus tax.

I motioned that I wanted the 17, and Missy nodded and told the lady that. After giving the address of the place and finding out that they deliver, Missy clicked the phone, and put it back in the charger. "…You know you're gonna have to pay half for the food, right?" I nodded. "Yup, I sure did." I reached for my wallet as I spoke. "How much do I pay, again?"

* * *

"And then the guy says, "If you don't believe me, then as god as my witness, strike me dead when I eat this fish." He puts it in his mouth, and then… He starts choking on the goddammed thing! I had to pull him out of the resturant and then give him the Heimlich! After I was done I take one look at him and I say. "Man, I guess he was paying attention!"

Missy burst into laughter at the end of the tale I had told her, she was laughing so hard, that she had to cover her mouth with her hand.

"Wow, that must be some strong fish then, wasn't it?"

"Yeah!" I said, sitting back down at the table. I had been telling Missy about my experiences in New York. She had been listening to every last detail, commenting, laughing, and crooning over them. She even told me about her life.

She was a temp at a office building, Franz International, and her life was in seclusion, with some drinking at some points when she couldn't take the loneliness for so long. Even with the small pay she had, Missy was working her ass off with a smile. I had to give her some credit for that. For all the crap she goes through at that place, I would get her a raise on her pay, hell, give the ol girl a promotion.

I sipped at the remnants of my green tea from before and then finished the last bite of the bowl I had ordered and demolished. Man, that was the best thing I had in my life. My stomach was so full that you might as well have to stuff me in a barrel and roll me off to bed. Missy had ordered a small soup with broth, bean sprouts, and sliced pork. The sauce in question was a fish based one.

Hers was gone after I had told the "Boxing match" story, where I was stuck with a couple of guys in a locker room and had to fight our way out, using some old boxing gloves that were falling apart at the seams. A digital clock beeped above a small window, and Missy looked up, so did I. It turned out that it was 11:00 pm.

"Oh shoot, its near my bedtime. I best be heading off. Oh, wait! Oh, dammit, I told you would stay for dinner….: Missy sighed and gave a sheepish smile. "I am really off my game today, aren't I?" she asked. I sucked some air into my teeth. "Well… maybe a little…" She laughed, softly. "Guess I am."

She then started to put away the dishes from the meal. I stopped her, taking most of them myself. "I'll handle this, you get ready for bed." Missy gave a quick look of confusion, then she nodded, understanding what I meant. She then turned and headed to the bathroom, turning to the right to go down a hallway I hadn't realized there was. I quickly placed the bowls into the sink and ran them over with the tap so they could soak.

Missy entered the room again, this time, there were sheets and a pillow in her arms. " Help me with the couch, would you?" She asked. I obliged, and we took out the couch's cushions, only to grab at a small mechanism that made the little thing a bed. Missy the started on the sheet, and when she was finished, placed the pillow on it, and then went back to the room to return with a blanket.

"There, much better." She said, hands on her hips, nodding to herself. She then turned to me, and gave me a hug. "G'night!" She said brightly, and I returned it. "Good night." I said, pulling back. Missy smiled, and then started to walk away… but, she turned back and just looked at me for just a second. There was still that look of admiration in those eyes, now with a hint of sadness. She then turned back and then walked into her room. I was still staring at that spot where she was, five seconds later.

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter is a little slow, but fear not! the action which i will promise you is coming in the next chapter, so stay put, review, and lets see what happens!**


	3. Awakening

**Okay, New Month, New Chapter. So sorry I couldn't get this up earlier, bit other stuff got in the way and I guess it wasn't meant to be... back then. But now, I give you, the masses, the is new chapter so you can make short reviews. Yay... I guess. But enough blathering around, lets get started!**

**Disclaimer!: I do not own DC comics, or their respectable characters.**

* * *

11:30 pm, 30 minutes after nightfall.

Something's not right…

I can feel it in my mind, at the edge of my perception…

A tingle, no, a burn of some kind. Like my arms were on fire…

Wait. Arms? Fire? No, it couldn't be… could it? I woke up with a start and sat up. My legs were still underneath the blankets. But, my arms were…. overheating from my long sleeved shirt that I was wearing.

Oh No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! It couldn't be! It's not that time yet! I frantically looked for the clock and found it.

11:30 pm. 30 minutes after I quietly slipped under my blankets and had a restful sleep, until now. Its not even 12:00?!

Dammit!

I cursed myself for not noticing the dilemma sooner, and then slowly and hesitantly I reached for the cuffs of my shirt and rolled them up. Now, You're probably asking yourself, _why the hell are you so scared of your arms? _Well… It's a long story, full of sighs… I'll probably write another one, when I have the time. But, I'll tell you the condensed version, I guess.

* * *

It was a long time ago, when this little guy that you know and love, me, was just a kid.

My parents were loving people, well, loving in their sick, drunkard way. By fates' sheer whim, a lawyer with a cup of coffee, and a couple of false accusations, I then was taken out of their care and into an orphanage. I hated it there, worse time a kid could have at the age of ten.

But, to dampen the harshness were a couple of friends that I had made. Rodger, who had taught me a little about life in the orphanage and how it sucked, Finn, who would be able to go "outside" and tell me anything new that was happening in Gotham. There were others, but my life would get you more than one chapter.

Then, there was the fight I had with this kid named Francis. He was the son of the so-called "Principal" of my orphanage. Oh, I forgot to mention, the orphanage doubled as a school.

So, after the fight, I was expelled.

I didn't want to go there in the first place, I mean, with the fact that it doubled as a school made it worse for me. There was a uniform and everything. But after that episode I went back onto the streets, trying to find myself a place in the world. I roamed around for god knows how long…

But, after a few years, I met her.

Kris Zane she was called, she was like me, an orphan.

But, she had much more class than that of a regular ol' orphan.

I went out with her; She and I were at the ages of 14 and 15, maybe somewhere in between. It was nice, she even showed me a place beneath New York, a community where orphans who were rejected went and were accepted as who they were.

There were regular children, like me, but then there were the mutants. Man, they were so different. But, in a way they were like u, rejected, made fun of, even hospitalized because of their "gifts". But, the leader of the community, an old man by the name of Mark Whitshire, had gathered them to become, not a team, but a family.

A civilizaton untouched by other people, or as we used to call them, "Norms". I stayed there for… well, until I was 16. I was… in a way, content with myself and had finally found my calling. To be a… "Big Brother" to some of the littler ones.

That was, until the raid. Soldiers came in from all sides, I was there, fighting with a stolen rifle I had gotten off of an knocked out mercenary and we all tried to fight back, with powers, marksmanship, kung fu, and also a couple of smoke bombs. Even though we fought hard, the soldiers were far too experienced for us. They took a lot, and I mean a lot, of kids from the community. Kids, Old folks, full adults, even teenagers! Where they were now, I don't know.

But, I was lucky that got out of there alive, with a handful of orphans and two of my friends, Kris, and Lockpick. He was a student at St Fredrick's too; before he got kicked out alongside me.

All of us swore our revenge that day, the kids, and myself included.

That's when a plan was made. I had an idea, an artifact had been dug up from the ancient city of Rome, or what's left of it anyways, and it was at the New York museum of history, and for some apparent reason, there was a fundraiser and an auction as well. So, we invaded that, and got our hands on the artifact.

Fortunately, I figured out how it worked.

Unfortunately, this is where my fear comes in…

* * *

I looked at my arms in fear and re-lived terror, like I always do when I reveal them, a reminder that it'll be a part of my past forever. Instead of flesh and bone, my arms were covered in plates of metal, bolted down by rivets. They formed the arm armor of my curse.

On my forearms, the plates went down to my wrists, and metal gloves, with opals set into the wrists covered my hands. The fingers ended to a slight point, and as I turned them, palm out, two circles that were glowing orange gave out a soft light. They were the gauntlets of….

_Me._

I tensed as I heard the voice in my head. It was a deep voice, like something that came out of a dark mountain and had just risen out of its slumber.

_Hello again, Sam. Did you sleep well?_

I snorted. _Well, I didn't sleep well. It's because you woke me up!_

The voice chuckled,_ Well, I did warn you about the consequences of being in my servitude. After all, it's not every day that you are the servant of- _

_Yeah, yeah,_ I cut him off,_ being the servant of the volcano god, Vulcan; The Creator of the first blacksmithy. Lord of the flame, and part of the council of immortals that had ruled for a fricking long time since god-knows-when. I know, I know. _

With that, my right arm jerked itself up suddenly and punched me in the face. _That was for making fun of me and my brethren, _Vulcan said quietly, _And THIS! _The voice suddenly turned into a roar. _IS FOR THE SUFFICATION OF THAT STUPID COAT!_

The fist then shook itself out and lashed out… again. _Ow, hey, you can't punch your "servant", cause otherwise I'll take these things off!_ I rubbed my bruised cheek with my left hand as my right hand stretched its own fingers.

_You keep on saying that, and yet you can't "take these off" as you put it. _Vulcan noted.

_ I can. _

_Impossible, no one can. _he scoffed._  
_

_Ah,_ I thought with a smirk._"I can, and I have known about this retraction system you were hiding for a while now. You didn't think that I wouldn't notice? Now, lets see… _

_What? The retract- You can't. I forbid you to! _Vulcan spluttered.

_Try me. _ I smirked as I reached for the retraction button that was at the base of my spine. The button was stuck, and as I pushed down harder, it continued not to budge.

_I told you I had forbidden it!_ He said with a chiding tone.

I pressed it again, and again, harder and harde.

_Ah… Youth, you youngsters cant listen to common sense that has already been told to you. You can't push the button. I had forbidden it. When will you listen to me? _

That did it.

That high and mighty voice was too much for my "mortal brain" as he would call it.

I ripped the covers from my bed, and stormed my way to my suitcase. I clicked it open, and started to go through my stuff, shirts, shoes, and a couple of ties, before found it. A small little disc of copper and bronze that was fashioned into a necklace with a piece of rope attached to it.

It had the design of a small flame on it that looked arcane and ancient. I took it out gently and laid it on the floor of the apartment, then paused for a while to make sure that all was quiet. No disturbances for a disturbance. No sound, perfect, the party was over, and Missy was sleeping away.

I composed myself, and then started to punch the medallion with great force. A roar of anguish immersed my head, one loud and powerful scream of fear, panic, and fury.

_STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? _

_Making you shut up. God, why did you choose me in the first place?! _

_Well, you did slip the gauntlets on, and in turn, I was… awakened. _Vulcan said solemnly. That earned him another punch.

* * *

It was true though, sadly. When I slipped the gauntlets on, it melded with my skin, fusing me with the old god. It was… interesting; the vision he gave me was a little trippy. But, the gist of it was that I was chosen by him to bring about a new beginning to his world and mine at the same time.

Because of that, I was granted his powers.

Man, that meeting with him was weird. If I write another one of these things, or "memoirs" as my publisher says. Gods, if he actually said that all of this was real, then I wouldn't hear the end of it from publicists. I'll probably do some… beginning story or something later in this writing business, I don't know. But, I got sidetracked; now lets get focused here… Now, where was I? Oh yes, back in the apartment.

* * *

_In any case, we should check our city out now;_ I raised an eyebrow when my passenger said "Our",_ I need to see the surroundings and then we can build a schedule for what districts we can go to on a basis. _

I shook my head. _Not at this hour, I'm too tired for reconnaissance work. Why not tomorrow? _

_No, _Vulcan insisted,_ it must be now, because if you sleep, there will be pain and torment in the future! _

_Oh._ I thought, _I'd get a hangover from natural causes?_

_No,_ Vulcan said, _you will get a headache from ME! Now get your garb on!_

I tried to stop my hands as they jerkily grabbed at my clothing and threw them in piles around me.

_But, but, It's raining! And rain messes with my powers! _I protested.

_Our__ powers, Sam. _Vulcan corrected me,_ Remember that it isn't always yours, I am just lending them to you for the time being._

_Lending?_

_Yes, _Vulcan said, with a little disgust in his voice, _Lending._

There was silence after that comment and he continued using my hands as tools to find what he called my "garb"

_I thought mankind was easily more advanced with packing away things, but you are a mess! I mean, your socks are in the shirt space, and the pants are horrifically folded! By Jupiter, no wonder you have this lazy attitude to some people._

I furrowed my eyebrows at that comment.

_Sorry, Mom._ I thought with a chuckle. It was true; he did act like someone's mom. But, that's me talking.

_I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!_

_Then what are you? A butler?_

There was a mutter at that question, and then Vulcan answered, I am_ a…_ _benefactor, in your case. _

My hands stopped suddenly, and a triumphant cry resounded in my cranium. _Ah Hah! There it is! Quickly, put it on!_

I pulled out a red hoodie, with tattered and frayed sleeves that were cut off. A hood, that was at least a little bit bigger than any other hoodie, was attached to it by several strands of orange string that was sown tight in the crimson fabric. A design of a fireball was printed into the center of hoodie, and a larger one on the back of the shirt.

A single pair of motorcycle goggles was hanging from the hood, and I pulled them off, checking if the lenses were dirty. They had a silver cover and black lenses, all melded together by a nylon and leather strap. I put them on, and everything looked clear through them.

I took the goggles off and placed it next to a pair of leather boots that I pulled out as well.

_Now, put them on._ Vulcan commanded.

_Fine, I will, I was going to put it on anyway. _I thought as I took off the hated long sleeved shirt.

That left me with a black t-shirt on and some sleep-pants. I stretched out my neck and cracked my knuckles. It was time to get to work. I smiled slowly as I grabbed the hoodie and threw it on. I also took off my pants and slipped on the jeans that I wore earlier in the day. I put on the leather boots and stood up, brushing off the shoulder armor afterwards. I wasn't Sam Jackson, that stupid simple minded mortal anymore.

Now, I was…. Gauntlet, well, not yet.

There was something missing. I took the goggles off from the floor, and put them over my eyes.

Much better, now I am.

A slow heat started to emit from my hands as the "aura flame" kicked it. To those who don't know that word, it's like an orange aura is emitting from the gauntlets, while in reality it's for show, but not that much.

_There, much better._ Vulcan said proudly. _Now, you are ready?_

I chuckled, and held up my right fist to my face. I slowly turned it into a fist, and slammed it into my left palm. " Yeah, lets do this." I said, the cocky grin forming on my face.

* * *

I gathered my equipment, a phone, a coil of rope with a steel dart tied on it, and from my light jacket, the gun that I had picked up from the thug down in the alleyway. I checked the chambers for bullets and was surprised to see that all six were loaded. Well, when I pulled the bullets out, one turned out to be used already.

Still, five bullets weren't bad. Maybe I can get this thing modified soon, or exchange it for something better...

_Or maybe I can take over, I can make the gun a better tool to use!_

_Yeah… I'm gonna pass on that one._ I thought. _The last time you completely ruined it, and turned it into a toy mouse! _

Vulcan shifted uncomfortably in my head, and then weakly countered, _I was…distracted?_

I snorted. _Yeah, distracted. Nice word, Vully_.

I stuffed my supplies into a small portable bag, and the gun in the back of my pants and stood up. Looking outside at the rain, I then walked up to the window. It let up, finally, and a misty haze was falling slowly down to the streets. I clicked the window lock and unlocked it.

Pulling the window up, I noticed the sudden drop in temperature rushing in. I rubbed my hands together and a spark was created. I quickly squeezed through the opening and closed it.

The night of Gotham was quiet out here, and small twinkles of stars were showing. I smiled at the sight, and then climbed up the fire escape ladder to the roof. I made it to the top and stood there, hands on hips, bag on back, and gun in right hand. I raised it to the sky and as the mist continued, I fired one shot.

The noise disturbed some people, and some lights flicked on in some apartments. Still smiling, I ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off while pulling out the rope.

I flicked it into the brick of a taller building and it stuck. I swung with the rope and the force made me go higher. I repeated the method and it lead me up to that buildings roof. I jogged towards the edge and then backed up a bit. My legs then gave full speed and I ran off of that building and before you know it, I was roof jumping.

My mind gave me a photographic memory of the map of Gotham I had picked up. Perfect, Wayne tower was in the "center" of Gotham, where the business buildings were. They glowed with neon and pure energy.

I ran with even more speed than usual, and jumped off the building that I was on, gauntlets trailing with orange energy. They lit up and fire was created in my hands. I aimed them to the ground, and they propelled me to the air. I did a backflip and then boosted myself with my fiery hands, towards the tallest building of them all. Well… second tallest.

* * *

Half an hour later, I was climbing the Warney tower, the sharp points of the gauntlets digging into the reflective glass. I threw up my right arm, and then my left, determined to reach the top. As soon as I got there though, I sat down and took a breather. I was sweating from the energy spent, and the workout that I went through. After a minute of that, I stood up, and ran for the window of the Wayne building, boosting myself with my fire. Even more time later, I was at the top of that building, sweating like a pig.

_Well! That was a good warm up!_ Vulcan said, without a breath lost.

_…You call… that… a warm up? _I thought, panting.

_Yes! I think that was a warm up._ He said, firmness in his tone. _Now, lets get a good eyes view of the place_.

I nodded and plodded to the front edge of the building. I looked at the entirety of Gotham with awe. It was… amazing. The view was spectacular in every way imaginable. It was, basically, a technological jungle of light, color, and computers.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I jumped and turned around, almost losing my balance in the process. A man in a cape leaned against an Air duct that was hidden in the shadows. "Pardon my interruption of course." I didn't know what to say.

"Uh, yeah, you're pardoned or whatever."

The man nodded and as his head bobbed, a numerous amount of bells tinkled. His hat must be the source; they had tassels on it where three bells hung. "Thank you. I like coming up here to look at the landscape, it gives me a nostalgic feeling." He said, still in shadow. He sighed like he read a good book and finally finished it. "Nostalgic in they way things have, and haven't changed."

I raised an eyebrow. "And that means… what exactly?" I asked. "Heh, you kids these days don't know about the old city. When Batman called all the shots here. He was the only hero in this city, but now there are individuals with unique powers running around here these days. Take for example… you."

I raised an eyebrow and pointed at myself. "Me?" I asked.

"Yes, you." The figure straightened up and walked up to the edge of the building where I was. Now with his face in the light, I could see that he had a mask on that had the face of a grinning jester or harlequin. His costume was a one-piece suit with stripes, and he wore gloves that had a greenish color when in the light, with a rapier, and a dagger at his belt. He also wore a large gauntlet on his left arm, and that had strange designs of grinning clowns on it.

Just the sight of him gave me the creeps.

"You are a hero with metal hands, and from your performance you displayed, you had control over fire. There are villains and other heroes that use the sister power, ice, as well as its twin, wind. You will have enemies as well, be foe or new found friend turned archenemy."

I raised my hands.

"Wait, wait, hold up. What? Sorry, its just, nothing you said made any sense whatsoever. So, there will be guys who'll be friends with and there will be guys that need their asses kicked?"

His masked head turned to me, and then slowly nodded.

"Simply speaking, yes."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, much better. I couldn't understand a word you said."

"I apologize, I can be cryptic at times." The man said. Then, he looked at me and nodded his head. Without a beat, he then jumped off of the building, and using his cape, he glided himself safely down. I followed his movements and noticed that something was pinned on the back of my hoodie.

I pulled it off, and found that it was a business card. **Janus**, it read. A number was on it, if you can call a bunch of X's on it. I pocketed it.

_Why don't we have a business card?_ I asked Vulcan. _It's because we don't want to be known._ Vulcan answered. _Now, you got a good view of the city?_ I nodded, and pulled out my cell.

I pulled up the camera function and got a couple of shots, as well as some pictures of some shady looking spots. I put the phone away, and steadied myself on the edge of the building. I had to do something awesome with this moment. I then found the perfect thing. I trusted both hands into the air, and then screamed.

"Gotham, I WILL BE THE GREATEST HERO OF THEM ALL! NEXT TO BATMAN, NEXT TO SUPERMAN, I WILL STAND AGAINST THE TIDE OF THE DARKNESS, AND WILL BE… IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFEAT! SO, TO THOSE WHO WANNA FIGHT ME", I slammed my fists together as I roared, " BRING IT ON! ON MY NAME, GAUNTLET!"

* * *

A lone man, dressed all in black watched as the small kid screamed his proclamation from the top of a church. He snorted, but there was some respect in it, a bit coming from this person in particular. The man heard a beeping from his cowl's communicator and he put two fingers to his ear.

"Ah, you are on this channel. Forgive me, Master Bruce, but you still have that nasty habit of changing the data code of the channel you are on."

Batman chuckled and noted that. "I hear you, Alfred, I'll try to change that."

Alfred, back at the Batcave, raised an eyebrow. "Do I detect a note of awe in your voice, sir?"

"Yes." Batman answered, "Yes you do, Alfred. It's about this kid I found on the computer. He has heart and guts, I can tell you that." Alfred nodded and looked up the poor man's name, or what he calls himself.

A single file popped up, and he clicked on it. Dozens of pictures of the kid were shown, as well as a couple of pictures of him in action. Fiery fists and bullets encased with fire met Alfred's eye, even some with not one, but two shadows, following him wherever he walks. Like there was a darker, wiser, entity following the young master.

"My goodness. Master Bruce, you might want to take a look at these." "Send them over." Batman ordered, and Alfred oblidged. Half a second later, the cowl displayed the entire file, but one thing was out of place.

The bio of the young man was classified, underneath another strange benefactor's codes and firewalls. "Interesting." Batman noted, "It looks like I'll have to do some research into this "Gauntlet" and make him a new file." "Sir, can you do that?" Alfred asked. "Of course, Alfred. Anything is possible when you put your mind to it." Batman said, his mind already five steps ahead of Alfred's. "Well put, sir." His companion complimented, to this he said. "Thank you."

* * *

Prologue: end


	4. Moving in

**Okay guys, I want to make this brief. First off, I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I worked hard on it, and at the best extent I could. Alright, I also want to say that Shadow Warriors had updated again, and please give that mother sucker a read as well as mine. Also, review and comment. And as a huge help, spread the word of this story, k guys? k. Thanks.**

* * *

Part 1: Fist of Justice

Chapter three: Moving in.

**Even thought they haven't matured much, the humans are still interesting; they wriggle around like maggots in a corpse in triumph in their prize. Gaea had turned into one lifeless shell when we, the master race, had left this soil and traveled to other galaxies and universes. But, a few of my brethren stayed, and so did I. We stayed when the Humans needed us, to protect them from demons and travesties. We stayed, when the humans forgot about us, and started to believe in a made-up deity of their own. I am the one who has watched over this world, and the worlds in between with fiery eyes and great stature…. I… Am…. **

_Vulcan, what the hell did you do last night?_ I thought as I put my head in my hands, the headache of dehydration and hangover kicked in like an ass whooping. _Me? What about you?_ Vulcan grumped as he woke groggily. _I didn't do crap, you were the only one up when I lost all of my energy because of the climbing._ I thought as I rubbed my eyes. _Well, nothing in particular, if you were going to ask that._ Vulcan responded. _Just asking, big guy._ I thought.

I sat up from my bed at… wait, what? I was on that building, and then… Oh, Vulcan. You actually remembered I was staying here! Aw, a pat on the back for you. I stretched my arms, oh. Wait. My arms. Dammit Vulcan, you couldn't remember to put on the shirt? I take that pat back now. I checked the wall clock. 10:10 am. Okay, so Missy might of ran to work or something, since it was a Tuesday. I went to her room to check if I was right, and sure enough, she wasn't there. I quickly closed the door of her room and went to her kitchen to find me something to eat. I was pleasantly surprised with a small plate of eggs and toast. The eggs were a little warm, but the toast was cold. Eh, what's the difference between regular toast and cold toast? Toast is toast. I grabbed a bite out of it and read the note that was scrawled next to my plate.

"Sam,

Thanks for all that you did for me, no matter how small. Well, you did help me out, so… I guess I should do something, right? There's a backup key in a fake rock next to my umbrella stand outside. I want you to have it, so you can visit me sometime and, if you didn't get the apartment quick enough, stay a little while longer. I wish I could've told you this in person, but I am running a little late, and you were in a deep sleep, so I made breakfast, Midnight shopping FTW, and got some things. Hopefully you can meet me again under different circumstances.

Missy."

_She signed it with a heart._ My brain thought. _Oo! Someone has a crush!_

Great. The teenage brain goes off again.

I sighed and settled into my breakfast. I finished it pretty quickly, not that I didn't like it, but it's because that whenever I use the Gauntlets, I always end up starving afterwards. A… _Burning_ of calories you could call it.

_Hilarious_. Vulcan deadpanned.

_Oh really? Thanks, I should write these down…_

_In where?_ He asked._ The book of really excruciatingly painful jokes?_ I smashed the medallion. _Ouch._ Vulcan groaned. _Not all things can be solved with you punching my well being_… _Well stop commenting on everything that I do! I don't, so I should get the same perk_. _Okay, Master._ He stretched the word like some British butler. I rolled my eyes and put the plate in the sink.

After a while of brushing teeth and going through my morning routine, I was refreshed, re-clothed, and re-packed. My gloves were on, and a long sleeved shirt was worn. The cloudy day looked dead and unattractive, but I exited the apartment, and picked up the little silver key with a red ribbon on it. I left 15 bucks on the counter back in the kitchen, for the food, and discovered that I had more money in my wallet than I used to have. Apparently my compadre took the wheel and drove my body to a Casino, where he used his tricks at cards to get some more bucks for my little leather wallet. _You have to admit; it was a… sick move… on my part._ Vulcan said smugly.

_I could have lost all of the money I saved up because of you! 130 dollars and a bit more if we got a job! Down the drain! That wasn't sick, it was risky as hell!_ I screamed as the elevator went down. _Please, those games were Childs play, instead of money, we betted with ambrosia and nectar. _Vulcan chuckled. _Ha hah, ah, those were the days._ _Were._ I pointed out. _Nowadays you could get killed for winning at a high stakes poker game!_ _Oh? So that's what those angry men were about? How I won fair and square?_ I swallowed a lump in my throat. _Angry men?_ I asked, trying to control my fear and anger at the same time. _Yes, but they were no match for me. Did you-_ _No; I didn't fry them to a crisp. I just left them on the streets, in nice little packages._

* * *

The Tuesday morning garbage truck pulled up to a small alley, where apartment #120 had its tenants put the garbage out there. The driver, a 40-year-old man with a balding head, got out and started to lug the trash cans over to the curb. After the 12th garbage can he paused and took a breath. Man, he really needed to get back to the gym. It's bad enough that he was stuck loading up other peoples crap, but he needed to get the extra muscle, or his rank as best worker will be given to some low down garbage man. One by one he loaded the truck with the crap and threw them into the alleyway, startling some cats by doing so.

"Stupid animals." He muttered.

The man then went to get into his truck, but he stopped. There were five trash bags on the curb, each filled with garbage. The man cursed himself for not noticing the bags sooner, and walked over to pick them up. As he went to grab them, the bags broke, revealing five very dirty and very scared men in ripped suits.

"What the fu-" The man said, but was interrupted by one of the men, a skinny black man with dreadlocks, started to yammer.

"God man, you- he's- what- I-"

"Whoa, what- what happened to you?" He asked the man who had spoken. "There was this kid, he was messing with the boss, winning his money and all that, and we was supposed to beat him up. But, as soon as we left the casino, the guy led us to… to that alley, and then crap went crazy man. It went insane!" The guy tried to say more, but his jaw tightened, and then he fainted. A note was pinned to the back of the dreadlocked man, the Garbage man noted.

He carefully ripped it off of the suit's back, and read the proclamation. "These men have been extremely bad, and they are sorry for the bad service they had done to themselves." It was signed with a V. It looked like it was burned on the little piece of paper. The man quickly pocketed it and jumped into the garbage truck. He had wasted enough time there already.

* * *

_Is that seriously all of it?_

_Yes. I have told you the account numerous times._

_Each recollection was even more vague than the last._ I thought.

I wondered what had happened to the men, and with the exact detail of each punch and… whatever I did, it was grossly clear to me that I should be more careful on the streets.

_We're supposed to keep a low profile, and now you make me a target? You're-You're-" "A god? A child? What? What am I?" "You're…. a hypocritical dick."_

_ "Ouch." _

_"It's true!"_

_"Oh no, I'm bleeding, I'm dying. Augh…. You're nothing but a child with the powers of a god and you cant let me wear your skin for a night?"_

_ "I don't let you because you'll make some mess I'll have to clean up!" _

_"I had been very careful with my outings-" _

_"YOU COULD HAVE MADE ME THE NUMBER ONE TARGET IN THE ENTIRE CITY OF NEW YORK BECAUSE OF A BAR FIGHT AT A MOB BAR!" _

_"You don't need to shout, please-" _

_"No, I do!"_

_ "SAM JACKSON. TURN DOWN YOUR VOICE, NOW!"_

I clamped my mouth shut at the terrible voice of Vulcan. _"Do you know what I can do to you, right now?" _He suddenly asked quietly. I shook my head. _Good. I don't want you to. But, I can give a demonstration however. _My arms jumped and flailed about, one hand on my throat, the other protecting the medallion. _I can squeeze the life that was given to you with just a twitch of a finger, or…_ The hand let go of my throat and made a finger gun and then it started to poke at my right temple. _I can use the gun to shoot you in the head. Or better yet…_ The hand lowered itself down and then I started to feel a little hot underneath my collar. _I can make your body temperature raise itself to 200 degrees, and then… poof. No more Sam, just ashes._

_That's certainly motivational…_ I thought to myself.

_What was that?_

_Nothing!_

* * *

After roaming the streets for a couple of half-hours, I finally got to my destination. I felt much lighter when I entered a tiny Chinese restaurant that served as its entrance. It wasn't because of the chili peppers and spices that went into every wok in the kitchen, or the fact that some of the waitresses were kinda cute, no.

It was the fact that my wallet was a little empty.

The bus fare here was a little bit more expensive than back in New York.

The buzz of the morning rush was quite astounding, even though the place from the outside did look a tad ransacked. "Hello?" I was too busy just taking it all in that I didn't notice the little server woman snuck up and was waiting for me to take me to my non-existent table reservation.

"Oh, uh, Hello."

Great. Real smooth, Sam, real smooth.

"I'm here for the apartment lease?"

Okay, you're getting straight to the point. Good job so far.

The waitress smiled. "Ah, you're here for the apartment?"

I nodded.

"Well, sorry then."

Wait, what? No, no, no, no, no! Don't tell me someone already took it! Oh god, the only good place with a full day and night kitchen down here?

No!

Dammit!

"This isn't the entrance to it, you'll need to go through that door. Over there, see?" She pointed to a small wooden door with a rusty handle on it.

Oh, that was it? Whew! I mentally wiped my brow and walked over to the door. For a second I thought that someone else had taken it!

I put down my suitcase and opened it with one hand, stopped it with my foot, and went through, grabbing my case as I went.

A shallow looking man at the front desk of the apartment building greeted me. His small weasel like features scanned me as he scratched his huge stomach that was covered by a dirty undershirt. His disgusting pair of jeans was smeared with a dark substance.

"Yeah?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"I'm here for the apartment." I said, handing over the newspaper clipping.

He looked at me, then at the clipping. "You have the money for it?" he asked, and I pulled out my wallet. "Year's rent is $14, 500. That includes electrical, heating, and water. Kitchen and bathroom are included as well as a single bedroom. Got that?"

I nodded, and handed him a roll of cash. "Here's this month's."

He took it, and then pulled out a voucher from a desk drawer.

"Name?"

"Sam Jackson."

He nodded, and etched my name in, and then put it back. He then opened another drawer, and pulled out a single key. "Apartment 17. That is where you'll be staying." He handed it to me and I took it. The landlord, that's what I am guessing here, pointed up the stairs. "It's on the third floor, has the 17 on it and everything. No loud parties and all that crap, got it?' I nodded. "Yeah, thanks." He grunted and fell asleep. Loud snoring followed, and a gas bomb made me run instead of jog to the stairs.

Apartment 17's door was falling apart in places, but I didn't mind. Inside was a small kitchen with cabinets, a small stove, and an oven with a sink next to it. The place had a small balcony outside, but it looked run down, littered with beer cans from the previous owner. I looked into the bedroom. There was only a bed frame in the room, no mattress on it. _Looks cozy_ I thought as I put my luggage on it. I then took off my coat and rolled up my sleeves.

The gauntlets let out a hiss as steam was exhausted.

_Ah… much better. I was holding it for a long time. Judging by the heat of it. _

I slowly unpacked my luggage, and placed it next to the suitcase.

_ I wonder why this place looks old. _Vulcan wondered.

_Well, it is old, and apparently it wasn't kept in good order._ I noticed.

_Yes, I can see the damage._ He said sarcastically.

I finished my unpacking, and looked out the tiny window. The night hour was starting; I was getting hungry. Using my phone, I made a move to dial a take out place, but then stopped.

I was above a restaurant.

A Chinese restaurant, of all things.

I quickly grabbed my coat and then quickly slipped it on, a giddy feeling bubbling up in my chest, before opening and closing the door of my apartment.

* * *

Some time later, I sluggishly put my spoon in a empty soup bowl. By god, that was the best pork soup I had ever tasted. The bowl I had last night didn't compare to what I had eaten!

Pork that was cooked to the right texture, the right noodles, and broth, and with a sauce for my dim sum that I had before the soup. My waitress, who was coincidentally the woman who had pointed me to the apartment complex, handed me my bill. I thanked her and counted out my money before handing her the pay, with tip.

"Thank you, have good evening!" She said with a smile.

"I will." I said after her, a smile on my face as well.

_ Man, this is the best. Nothing can ruin this moment. Nothing._ I thought, and I moved to stand up from my booth. Suddenly, masked bandits barged into the place with guns blazing. Literally, they had revolvers and were pointing and shooting upwards.

"Attention everyone! This robbery was brought to you by the loving citizens of Gotham city!" A slim robber spat out through his ski mask. "Please! Do not be alarmed! We're here to collect our well earned cash, and then go! Everyone got that?"

All the customers were deathly silent.

The man sighed, looked at his cronies, then suddenly yelled, shooting more bullets into the ceiling, "I SAID, DID EVERYONE GET WHAT I AM SAYING?!" Everyone nodded, except me. I was slowly sneaking up to the apartment building's door, when a shot pierced my concentration.

"I SEE YOU, YOU BITCH! COME HERE!"

I didn't move.

"I SAID, COME HERE!"

My senses were alive, the blood roaring in my veins. I reached into my coat pocket and slowly put on the goggles. "Hey guy, you remember the term, "Can;t stand the heat, then get out of the kitchen?" I asked them.

The thugs looked at me, confused, and I bared my teeth. "No, really? Well then." I said, raising my gloved fists and spreading my legs in a stance. "If anyone did know it, then I guess we can put it into literal terms then, can we?" My fists then glowed, and I threw off the gloves.

"Now Lets party, boys!"


	5. Can't Bring Down the Clown?

**Hello everyone of the Gauntlet fanbase... if there was one, heh. Anywho, I deeply apologize for the lack of updates, it's just really busy around at my end of the Earth, and it really sucks! It does! But, on a bright, and sad, note Shadow knight 1121 is nearly done with The Shadow Warriors, which sucks, but the new Injustice Fic that he is making as we speak, hopefully, is under way! And this doesn't mean I'll stop working on this! So, if you want to look at the Shadow Warriors, be my guest! And if not... well, your loss, then. Now enough talk! LETS DO DIS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not, and will never, own DC Comics, the characters below are my own creations, treasure them deeply.**

**Oh, and a full profile of the characters so far in my menagerie of stories will be posted in my profile, and I will get back to Drawn:TPT because I hate unfinished projects, I truely hate them. Oh! And Review as much as you can! Please?  
**

* * *

At my invitation, the thugs then roared and fired their revolvers at me. I quickly dodged the shots and pushed over a table, plates crashing onto the floor. Many of the customers started to panic, making a huge mess and trying to get out of that little restaurant.

_This looks very bad._ Vulcan said.

_ Oh really?_ I retorted What gave that away? The fact that we have bullets with our names on it?

_No, not really. It's just the fact that these men are quite angry with you messing with their affairs. We should have placed a protective shield around this place._ Vulcan said absent-mindedly.

_Well, sorry._ I thought, and readied my right hand.

It lit up with an orange tinted flame and a small concentrated ball of fire formed in my hand. "Hey guys! Grenade!" I tossed it over the table. There was a shout, then… BOOM! A flaming explosion blew two of the thugs out the window. Then, I peeked out from behind the table and extended my hand. The flames died out, but the force of the blast still remained. And yes, they all got blasted out of the window. Oh, and they had an interesting stain on their pant rears.

_Not bad. There's just this one last thing that we need to do now._

I straightened up. _And what is that?_ I asked.

_ We run._

I raised my eyebrows and noticed that everyone was staring at me, wide eyes out of fear and confusion. "Uh…." Okay, this is awkward. I stood there for five minutes, and then ran out of the door.

* * *

_That could have gone better._

_Oh shut up._

_We should have been more careful instead of blowing the place up._

_Shut the hell up._

_I wonder if they will still accept us in the apartment complex…._

_I DON'T NEED YOUR GODDAMNED CRITIZISM, JEEZ!_

I slammed my fist into a concrete wall of an abandoned construction site out of anger and it cracked in pieces. Great, now my hand hurts. I held it in my other hand as I felt the aches and pains slowly go up my arm, making it a little numb.

_Temper, temper…_ Vulcan chided.

I slammed my fist into the wall again, making more cracks.

Why me? Why did I have to be stuck with a god who didn't think of these things ahead of time?

_Well… it just hasn't occurred to me yet. _

_Oh don't give me that crap._ I thought bitterly as I sat on a rusty pile of metal beams.

_You don't tell me anything, I just stumble though every single trial, and then you try to make it seem like it's my fault! We can't do this anymore! Something has to change!_

_Well, what do you think will have to change?_

_Well, for starters, you can lose the ego!_

_What ego? I don't see any ego._

_See?!_

_See what?_

_AUGH!_

I held my head in my hands. Already I was getting a headache from all of this.

So this is how Deadpool feels at times.

Oh, yeah, I did meet the guy, strangely enough. I should tell you about it, but it deserves to be more of a short story of three chapters instead of a full one like this.

Now…. Where was I…? Oh yeah, the construction site.

There I was, yelling at the god, trying to change… something for my better sake when I heard applause.

"Bravo! Bravo! Is this a comedy sketch? Because this is just too funny! More! More! Encore! Encore!"

I whipped my head around to see…. A clown.

Seriously?

Out of all the guys in the world who could have eavesdropped on my conversation, it had to be a fricking clown? I stood up and faced him. "Okay, not to be rude, Bozo, but who the hell are you?" I asked. The clown chuckled and jumped off of his perch that he made on another pile of beams. He brushed off the dust on his purple suit and he offered a dusty white glove.

"Well, my little rag-a-muffin, my name is… the Joker!" I stared at him blandly. "The what?" I asked. "The Joker! The Clown Prince of Crime! The archenemy of Batman?! Come on! You got to know me! I'm a celebrity!" He exclaimed, and then added "More or less." I stared, then shook my head. "Sorry man, I don't know a guy called, **The** Joker"

His eyes widened. "C'mon! The April Fools crime? The heist of a century? Or. Wait, wait. Hmm… Ah! How about the time when I almost killed batman" I blinked, blandly. Then, I shook my head. His eyes widened some more and then spewed more crimes at me.

"The Caped Clown",

"The Jackal Tackle", and,

"The Almost Nuclear explosion".

I still shook my head with confusion.

"Sorry dude, still don't know you… But I do know **A **Joker who is clearly a lunatic who has a craving for attention." His wild eyes widened as he nods vigorously. "Yes! That is I! YOU DO KNOW ME!"

I nodded with a smile, and then I grabbed his throat with both hands and raised him up into the air, still smiling. "I also know that you are a homicidal maniac who endangers a lot of people in a year, or month if you're feeling lucky." He gasped and laughed, "Yes, well, it's a old gag me and Bats have." "Yeah, I know." I said, and tightened my grip. "You're lucky I'm more pissed at myself than at you, so I'll let you get off easy. But, you're not always seen alone." Joker chuckled and nodded again. "And the gold star goes to you, Gaunny!"

With that, he grabbed my right arm and a shock jolted down it and my spine. I let go of his neck and a sharp tingle remained. "Sorry." Joker mockingly apologized, "But I don't need my neck broken by that killer grip you have there. I bet your handshake is even worse!" He cackled at his own bad joke. "You… Bastard…" I grunted.

_Well, he's rude_. Vulcan muttered. _Let us teach him some manners, shall we? _

_Vulcan, it'll be my pleasure!_ I grinned and slammed my fists together.

"Hey Bozo!" I shouted. Joker looked taken aback. "Why do you continue with that "Bozo" crap?" "Why do you continue the lousy clown gag?" I asked sarcastically as I readied myself. "More importantly, why are you so predictable?" Joker scratched his head, "How am I-"

But he was cut off when a loud explosion blew up from behind the pile of beams he was perched on a couple of minutes ago. A pipe bomb, in fact, was underneath my pile of beams, but I had scoped the place out earlier and found the tacky thing under the pile. I threw it over to the other beams before Joker would scramble on it back then.

"A Pipe bomb? Really?"

"Well, you always want to start off the show with a BANG! Right boys?" He shouted.

Several groups of clown masked thugs carrying baseball bats and wrenches started to pop up from alleyways, streets, scrap piles, and one popped up right behind me.

"Where ya goin'?" the thug asked softly. "The party's over here!"

"Uh, sorry guys, but no thanks." I said, raising my fists. "Besides, I didn't get the formal invitation!" I roared, grabbing the guy and throwing him over my shoulder.

Chaos ensued. All of the thugs charged at me, weapons over their heads like savages. I assumed a boxing stance, unlike the one I used in the restaurant. This time, they were all over the place. I threw so many punches I could barely recognize the faces I messed up so bad. After a while, they all ganged up on me, and then struck.

Pipes and wrenches whacked my body with a force only known as hell.

The pain was bad, but I took it, and then used it. I curled up into a ball, and then let out a shockwave of heat and steam, which threw them back, but they picked themselves up and charged. After so many tires, the henchmen ended up on the ground.

"Well, that was quite the show!" Joker commented, clapping.

I breathed heavily, my hoodie and jacket were torn, the sleeves were ripped off, and the hood was on its last thread. Blood leaked from my nose, and I felt like I had a black eye. Vulcan was equally tired; I could hear the heavy breathing of my cohort as he tried to rest. But, he knew and I knew that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

'You know, it's a strange thing, rest. One day you can't get it, the next, you're in desperate need. How're holding up? Need a nap, Gaunny?" Joker sneered.

"Bastard…" I said between breaths.

_Let me take over for you, you're tired._ Vulcan half offered half ordered me.

_No, I got this. This clown needs an ass whooping, Jackson style._ I thought, baring my teeth in a pained grimace. The burning in my chest was almost too much, and my arms were overheating…

Oh.

Wait.

My arms are overheating.

Overheating.

Steam!

_Vulcan, do a manual cooling._

_ What are you-_

_ Just DO it!_ I thought.

_All right, beginning the process. Our powers will not be used for a while, you understand?_

_ Yes, I do. Now, Punch it! _

_Very well. Cooling initiated. Good luck._

The metal plates on my arms retracted, revealing parts of my skin, mesh fabric, and chain mail. Steam exhausted out, releasing a euphoric and almost orgasmic feeling in my little brain. Thinking quickly, I held my hands to the sides, outstretched, and I had created my own little steam cloud, making an escape out of that hellhole.

* * *

Well, that's not fun. I wrinkled my nose as I waved the smoke away to find that the kid had left the premises. Jeez, is he like Elvis or something? Cause, he certainly didn't leave this building. I casually smoothed out my suit and chuckled as I pulled out a walkie-talkie. Static emitted from it as I tuned it out with a hum and a whistle.

"Oh, Chuckles?" I asked into the radio.

A deep, dark, and gravelly voice came from the speaker. "Yeah, Boss?" "

I've got a question for you." I said in a clownish humor. "What is it?" "How many punches does it take for a kid's brains to go splat?" I asked Chuckles.

"What?" he said blandly. "I need you to come over here so that Gauntlet kid doesn't escape from me. He's worth a lot. In millions, apparently." "Is that a fact?" He asked

"Yes, and another fact is that you aren't here right now!" I snapped. "Get your cute little overall dressed ass over here or else I'll give you the collar of shame!"

"Boss. You know and I know that you wouldn't-" "Oh, but I will." I interrupted. "Now, Get here Chuckles." "Right boss." He answered in a gruff whisper, and the radio was dead. I smiled and rubbed my hands together; I can already smell the new tanks of laughing gas brewing already.

* * *

I panted, heaving myself over garbage after garbage pile. I kept on running, without a chance for breath. After ducking myself in a shadowed alley, I finally collapsed.

_What are you doing? _Vulcan asked me as I panted heavily

_Taking a break. What Vulcan? You don't have them? _I thought tiredly

_I do, but we should be fighting him, than running_ away_! _Vulcan snapped.

_ I can't do crap without your powers! _

_You can!_ Vulcan insisted.

_My gear is back at the-_

_ Forget about the equipment, you can still complete the task. You have your hands, don't you?_ He asked me.

I tiredly held my hands up and stared at them.

_…Yeah_.

_See? Now, the process still needs a few more minutes, so I would advise that you kick some… ass… Jackson style_ He said with some distain.

I gave a crooked smile as I stood up. Yeah, he was right. I would kick that Joker's ass. Heh, that's weird. For a second, I felt like a refreshed, new Gauntlet.

_All righty then, lets go!_ I thought. I got up, and walked back out of the alley, and into the suited chest of the Joker. "Oh, so sorry for the intrusion!" He cackled.

My eyes widened. _… Oh Shit._ He grabbed me and threw me from behind.

_Shit!_

The pain racked my body and he started to stomp on my back, but I got a grip and grabbed his ankle, twisting it to make Joker howl with pain. I slowly stood up and assumed my boxing stance. He pulled out a small knife. "You know why I hurt you? It's because I care!" he laughed again and rushed forward with the knife.

The blade flashed and bounced off my partially armored arms as I blocked and tried to look for an opening."How do you know my name in the first place?" I grunted as I continued the duck and weave. "Well, We all heard your little proclamation, so we're interested in you, Gaunny! All of us!" While he continued speaking gibberish about "Villains" and other things, Vulcan swirled in my brain.

_He does wild knife shots to the right!_ Vulcan noticed.

_Gotcha!_

As soon as he swung the knife to my right arm, I parried that, and then threw a left hook at his face. He stumbled, but I grabbed him and knocked the knife out of his hand before throwing a right hook to the gut. Joker doubled over and gagged. "No breaks." I told him. I Spartan kicked his head and he collapsed in a gutter, drooling a little. I chuckled at the sight of the drooling Joker, and then laughed.

The tears were too much.

I gasped at the sight of him. "Oh god, oh, Woo! Wow, you know," I told the unconscious form of Joker, "I thought you would be more of a challenge, but I was wrong, so wrong! Whoa! Woo!"

My laughter died, with me wiping away the tears. "Man, It's not like this is the big battle, right?"

"Of course it isn't."

I froze. A deep, dark, scratchy voice lumbered over me, the shadow of what apparently was the person was huge. I slowly looked up to see a brutally tattooed clown thug with huge muscles, bulldog like features with spiky green hair. I scrambled away from it to find out he wore a jumpsuit with torn arm and leg sleeves. For his weapon, he carried a chain with a huge hook at the end of it.

"That's Chuckles." I jerked my head to see the Joker couching and smiling a tiny hate filled smile at me. "He's my best. And you're the worst. Now, Chuckles?" He suddenly roared. "Waste the kid!" Chuckles grinned and started to swing the chain. "With pleasure, boss." I stared at the brutal chain, then to its owner.

Then back.

One thought crossed my mind at the time, and that was… well…

_Crap._


	6. Backlash

**Hello everyone! I am back and better than ever! It's been a while, hasn't it? But, with the weather looking like hell's gate, I finally got off my comfy chair of YouTube laziness, and back onto the hard, cold plastic chair of writing.**

** It was a little difficult to write a bit, due to my brain being nothing but mush after many grueling and dreary finals, but now that summer is here, I can get back into my swing of things. Alrighty, time to stop blabbering about, lets do dis!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own, any, ANY!, characters from the DC universe, no matter how awesome or hot they are.**

* * *

Without a single second to act the chain lashed out at me, the hook knocked me off my feet and I landed on my back, hard. _Ow. _I thought, getting back up only to dodge another chain. Jeez, for a brute like him I thought he didn't bring a weapon, or needed to use one in the first place. But, hey, it's not the only time I was wrong.

_Vulcan, are the gauntlets functional?_ I asked, getting back up. _Actually, they need a software update. _Vulcan reported, talking loudly over the fictional gears, pipes, and bellows that echoed in my mind. I stared blankly at them, and then screamed, _WHAT?_

_I kid, Sam._ Vulcan chuckled. _They are almost ready._ _Well, then start them up again!_ I thought._ Sorry,_ Vulcan apologized,_ I need to do one last thing._ _What?_ I asked, dodging a hook throw. _What is it that you oh so importantly need to do? Recalibrate some things, soul centerfuges, repair one or two cogs that have been off_ _centered..._ His voice trailed off as a hammer fell onto a imaginary anvil._ Oh. Is that all?_ I asked rhetorically. _Yes._ Vulcan replied crossly, _ So, let me do my job, so that you can defeat that… brutish harlequin clown jailer thing… _With that, he went back to… where ever he slithers around in my head. I shrugged and raised my fist, poising myself for whatever that brute throws at me.

Chuckles twirled the chain in his hands with a swooshing noise. Even though that it wasn't that menacing, it still had that certain… edge to it. I contemplated my next move. Either I could jump into the mess, or…. Just jump into the mess with my ass in full view. No, no, wrong plan... how about jumping into the mess with my fists swinging? Yeah, sounds like a plan. I started to walk sideways, staring at him through the goggles. Chuckles followed my lead. We walked around in a circle, eyes on lenses, and the tension so deafening that you could drop a pin and it wouldn't make a sound. One of us had to make a move, eventually.

After two seconds, Chuckles struck. He hefted up his chain and threw it, the hook digging into a brick wall. I took advantage of that opportunity by grabbing the chain, pulling it so that Chuckles tumbled into me and into my fist. I felt bones crack, and then my fist trembled from sudden weakness. I grabbed my wrist in my other hand, and stretched it out, checking it out for any broken bones.

Damn. I did, as I felt the sharp edge of pain jolt through my body.

Working with only flesh and bone is not easy, but you get used to it as you punch butt after butt, if you used it continually. I have to work with flesh, bone, and metal. Take out one bit and… I'm pretty much out of my own element at that point. But, I was still able to do three jabs into his stomach and then finishing it with a kick. But, I was still so out of my element, that I didn't even notice that Chuckles had snuck from behind and got me in a chokehold. I could hear, and smell, his excited breath as he squeezed.

I grabbed at the beefy arm, clawing at it a little, as I started to see dots in my eyes. Was this really the end for me? Was it really? I didn't get to see all the sights of Gotham! Try all the new restaurants, hell; I didn't get a job yet! Was this really the end? Ah, cruel world, why do have to be so… _The gauntlets are done. I'd advise that you use them now._ Vulcan interrupted me. _And stop being so melodramatic, it's bad for your health._ My eyes snapped opened and the metal plates moved, covering the flesh to form two metal covered fists.

_About time!_ I grumbled as I got out of chuckle's death grip, digging the points of the gauntlets in his arms so that he let go. _Sorry that I was doing my job._ Vulcan muttered. _It took a damn long time. _I mentally grumbled as I watched Chuckles recover from his injuries. _You can't rush art._ Vulcan pointed out. _Well… That is true, I'll give you that._ I admitted._ But next time, pick up the pace a bit, please?_

_Very well._ Vulcan agreed.

"Hey!"

Oh, I had almost forgotten about our clown friend. "Stop staring off into space, it's creeping me out!" I blinked. "Creeping you out? Dude, you're the one who's creeping me out. I mean," I snorted, motioning to his clothes. "What the hell is that? Leatherhead meets Bozo the clown?"

"The boss told me to dress like this, all part of the whole clown theme, okay?" Chuckles said, indignantly, "Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized, "I didn't know that it was all apart of the business. I thought halloween came early this year!" I chuckled"Man, screw you!" Chuckles yelled. "I didn't know you were into that, lucky for me, I'm not." I deadpanned as I raised my fists again. Chuckles roared, throwing down his weapon and came at me, charging like he was going for a grab. I rolled out of the way, and then noticed that his chain with the hook was right at tips of my fingers. I stared at it, and then grinned.

_Nice_. I thought as grabbed it, twirling it in my hands. "Hey!" Chuckles shouted, "That's my property! You can't have it! I called dibs!" "Dibs?" I asked. "Really?" "Well, yeah!" He said. "I only got it a while ago, and it really works with my fighting style so-" "I don't care." I deadpanned, "I got the chain. That's the only thing that matters. Now shut up and let me kick your clown ass." I then threw the chain like a fishing line and the hook dug into his back. He cried out in pain and filthy red blood splashed all over the asphalt.

That made me mad. Who even does put a hook on an already deadly weapon? I mean, come on! That ticked me off so hard that I grabbed a length of the black chain, heating it in the process, which I ignored. I pulled the clown over, kicking him in the gut, and then pushed him away, breaking the hook end of the chain. Whoops. I stared at the broken chain link and scratched my head. There wasn't much I could do with the damnable thing. But…. I cracked the chain like a whip and it gave off a spark as it hit the asphalt.

I can still use it, that's what matters. The chain snaked towards Chuckles throat and I pulled on it. He choked as he tripped, landing on his face on the process. _Done._ I thought. I tightened the chains hold and he choked. I put my boot on his head and then held it until he stopped moving. I loosened the chain and he lay there, unconscious.

What?

You thought I was one of those killers?

No, I'm not. Blood is messy, and it sticks to stuff. Besides, it's hard to get out of your clothes. I mean, have you seen how much laundry detergent costs? It's embarrassingly expensive. Oh shoot! I forgot to stock my fridge! Okay, so, groceries first, with detergent- No, wait. I'll get my costume off, then groceries with detergent- No, wait. Finish up with Joker- Wait. Hold the phone and grocery list. I turned to the gutter that joker was lying in only fifteen minutes ago. Where did the-

"Surprise!" A gas mask was pressed up against my mouth and nose, filling them with noxious laughing gas. I struggled against the grip of the joker as he lowered me down, down…. down…. And then darkness clouded my vision. It was only for half a second. My eyes opened wide as I grabbed the mask, pushing it away from my face while exhausting it through the gauntlets while jumping away from the main clown.

"Oh? Didn't know you had that trick!" Joker sneered. "I'm full of them." I snarled,baring my teeth in a ice cold grin. "The only you're full of is annoying!" Joker spat. "That wasn't even a good comeback!" I pointed out. "That was!" Joker snapped. "No it isn't! It's just you calling me annoying! You're the annoying one, in my case." I said. "Well then shut up!" Joker cried out in exasperation. "Jeez kid! I'm supposed to kill you, then get the reward, but OOOOHHHH NOOO!" He continued, waving a… shiv or something he must had found on the asphalt, "You had to throw the spanner in the works and make this much more difficult than it's supposed to be-" "Wait." I interrupted, "Since when was there a reward for my death?"

"Since Falcone said so!" Joker explained, "They put the reward on your head because of a poker game that had gone wrong!" "A… poker game?" I mused aloud. "What does a poker game has to do with-" Sometimes I am an idiot. Sometimes I don't connect the lines on a connect the dot puzzle, but when I get moments like these, I tend to get very angry at the person who got me into this mess. And right now, the person was the guy who was holding out a lot of information right now.

_Vulcan, remember the poker game you had, while you were using my body? _I asked.

_Of course,_ Vulcan replied,_ It was quite the game…_

_Yeah, yeah, I get that. What did you… really do during the game?_ I asked._ I played the game, and got some… moolah, as you would say it._ Vulcan said, suspiciously.

_No, seriously,_ I thought,_ what did you do?_

Vulcan twisted inside my head and then muttered incoherent words.

_I didn't hear that right, what was that?_ I asked.

_I… may have… taken, fairly, the money from the… pot… that was…. Falcones… money…_ Vulcan began,_ And, he wanted it back with a game of Omaha, and I won. Unfortunately, for his part, Falcone is a sore loser. He sent his thugs after us as I was counting my_-OUR, He corrected,_ money. There was a fight and several trash bags were used in the tumult. So, that's why you were a little tired this morning, and why you have so many bruises. _

I just stood there. I… didn't really have much to say at this point. In all the ways I was angry, frustrated, disappointed, even… well, pissed.

_Vulcan, after this we'll have a serious talk._ I grumbled as I steadied myself, raising my fists in my boxing state.

Joker cackled, "Finally! You make a move! For a second I thought that you were-"

Before he could continue, my fist collided with his pasty mug with a sound like a rock hitting wet paper. He raised the shiv, but I threw it away. It clattered across the street and went into a gutter. "Okay Joker," I said, standing straight up. "Lets make this quick. I'm pissed off at my compadre here, and it's not your fault, but I'll still kick your ass for just messing with me with that damn clown." With that I raised my hand, motioning to him to make his move. Joker nodded, and flipped open a switchblade from his coat, grinning as he twirled it in his hand.

"All righty freak show," I snarled. "Lets do this."


End file.
